Quand le passé se conjugue au présent (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: TRÈS LONG O.S ! KAIBAEK ! Parfois le destin peu jouer de drôles de tours pour que deux âmes sœurs ne se loupent pas. Baekhyun et Jongin vont en faire l'expérience... Le cœur à ses raisons... Et moi je ne peux rien dire de plus... lisez et appréciez ! Bonne lecture à vous !


**Quand le passé se conjugue au présent**

 **1ère PARTIE**

Baekhyun est un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, au physique ingrat.

Certains diraient qu'il n'est tout simplement pas terrible, lui, est plus radical et se dit même carrément laid...

Mais en fait c'est faux... Ou plutôt... ce n'est plus vrai, pour être exacte...

Plus depuis cette nuit d'horreur où on le ramena à la vie par deux fois...

Plus depuis que cette voiture qui roulait sur sa voie, est venue s'encastrer dans la sienne en face-à-face...  
Plus depuis que le choc lui a fait traverser son pare-brise et se fracasser dans celui de l'autre voiture, déchiquetant son ingrat visage en lambeaux, brisant ses os faciaux en morceaux...

Plus depuis qu'il était tout simplement devenu difficile à regarder en face, n'ayant plus rien à perdre et qu'il accepta de devenir le cobaye d'un virtuose du bistouri... et de ses nouvelles techniques soit disant prometteuses.

...  
Et aujourd'hui, debout devant le miroir, de sa salle de bain, comme souvent depuis qu'il était enfin rentré chez lui, après des mois à l'hôpital, il observait ce nouveau visage qui était le sien.  
Son visage défiguré n'existait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Des mois et des mois d'opérations réparatrices et reconstructrices, de chirurgie faciale, de douleur, de doute, de peur, de larmes, avant de retrouver un visage humain.

...  
Puis la dernière opération et le sourire du chirurgien qui lui ôte ses bandages de momie et une infirmière qui se met à pleurer devant un résultat, tenant presque du miracle.

Mais étrangement, dire adieu au physique ingrat qui était le sien, quand il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un monstre digne des plus grands films d'horreur, avait été terrible, mais plus facile que de dire adieu au monstre et bonjour à ce nouveau lui, si beau...

Pas qu'il rejetait cette nouvelle apparence... Oh que non... mais être beau, c'était aussi l'être pour les autres... Être beau, c'était attirer les regards. Être beau, c'était être... attirant... aussi... et ça... il avait eu du mal à s'y faire, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

Les psy lui avaient dit d'oublier le passé et son ancien lui, lui recommandant les sorties entre amis, les bains de foule et de se laisser approcher par les gens, qui n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que son visage n'était pas celui qu'il avait toujours eu et qui ne le regarderaient donc pas comme une bête curieuse, mais avec intérêt.

Ils lui avaient aussi dit d'arrêter d'y penser comme quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas et de se l'approprier, car ce visage, c'était lui maintenant et qu'après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, cette récompense était vraiment méritée.

Et il avait suivi leurs instructions à la lettre...

...

Bien sûr, la première sortie, avait été forte en émotions. Et bien que ses amis, Chen et Xiumin l'aient accompagné, tout comme ils l'avaient fait depuis l'accident et tout le long de sa reconstruction, il avait finit par faire une crise de panique, persuadé que tout le monde l'observait, curieux de voir le monstre caché sous le beau masque.

Chen lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'à présent les gens le regardaient bel et bien réellement comme une bête curieuse. Qu'il était un imbécile et qu'il était en train de leur faire honte en se comportant comme un barge. Chaque phrase piquant là où ça faisait mal, mais dans le bon sens. Et il avait réalisé brusquement qu'il avait raison et s'était relevé de sa position recroquevillée.

Le sourire de ses amis et l'embarra de Chen face à ce qu'il lui avait dit, lui firent alors chaud au cœur et c'est normalement, qu'ils avaient terminé leurs achats.

...  
Chen et Xiumin prirent ensuite en charge de le faire sortir de chez lui et rencontrer du monde chaque soir, tandis qu'il se mettait lui même des coups de pieds au cul, pour ses besoins quotidiens, qu'ils soient administratifs ou alimentaires et au bout de quelques semaines, sa vie redevint normale.

En définitive, aujourd'hui, le seul endroit où son ancien lui, celui d'avant accident, existait encore, c'était dans ses rêves et il lui tardait qu'il disparaisse, car cela voudrait dire qu'il était arrivé au bout de son périple, de son acceptation.

...  
Et ce soir, devant son miroir, ajustant le col de son tee-shirt correctement sous sa veste, il se sourit.  
A présent, il se plaisait à lui même. Et était toujours surpris d'avoir des envies de s'entretenir, en allant chez le coiffeur ou comme le jour où il était allé acheter de quoi accentuer son regard par exemple. Qui aurait pu croire deux ans plus tôt, que Byun Baek Hyun prendrait un jour, plaisir, à se faire beau pour sortir ou même carrément se maquiller !

Il avait d'ailleurs, lui même pensé qu'il le faisait peut-être pour se cacher, comme un masque à mettre en avant pour qu'on ne le voit pas, mais il était rapidement revenu de ça. Car ce n'est pas lui qui en avait eut l'idée, mais Dara, la petite amie de son frère et il n'avait pas adhéré si facilement à l'idée !

...

Toujours est-il que ce soir, Xiumin et Chen venaient le chercher pour aller au cinéma, avant de terminer la soirée dans un pub gay d'Itaewon et bien qu'il ait le trac, comme toujours, comme lors d'une entrée en scène, il était quand même impatient de cette soirée.

../..

 **2ème PARTIE**

../..

Mais la soirée commença mal, car après deux heures d'un interminable film philosophique qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'acheter en bouquin pour s'en servir de cale porte _-merci Xiumin-_ ils sortirent du cinéma littéralement lessivés.

« -Ce film était une grosse merde. Dit Chen las.

« -Comment tu le sais ? Tu as dormit tout du long. Rétorqua Xiumin.

« -C'est pas vrai !

« -Tu as encore de la bave au coin de la bouche.

Essuyant l'endroit indiqué, il signa alors son aveu et Xiumin lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

« -Et toi ? Comment tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda-t-il à Baekhyun.

Hésitant, ce dernier sourit.

« -Et bien je ne voudrais pas me prendre un coup aussi, mais je suis d'accord avec Chen, ce film était un calvaire.

« -Je sais... Dit finalement Xiumin. J'aurais aimé réussir à m'endormir comme lui, tellement c'était mauvais. Je suis désolé. Je croyais qu'il allait être bon... la bande annonce était bien !

« -Mais tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? Râla Chen. On serait partis plus tôt !

« -Je ne voulais pas te déranger voyons. Tu es toujours grognon quand on te réveille.

« -Quoi ? Mais...

« -Bon ! Quand vous aurez terminé votre querelle de couple on pourra bouger d'ici ! Intervint Baekhyun en s'éloignant déjà. J'ai soif !

Le rejoignant chacun d'un coté et de l'autre de lui, Xiumin et Chen se jetèrent un coup d'œil qui ne lui échappa pas.

« -Ah je le savais ! Vous croyiez vraiment que je n'allais rien remarquer ? Dit-il amusé.

Puis ils rejoignirent l'autre coté de la rue, où se trouvait le pub et Chen l'arrêta.

« -Baekhyun. Je... nous sommes désolé.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Pour ça...

« -Non mais c'est votre vie. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

« -C'est vrai ? Ça ne t'embête pas ? Dit Xiumin. Tu n'es pas fâché ?

« -Mais bien sûr que non. Bien au contraire. Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour il était même temps que vous vous décidiez à vous jeter à l'eau ! Mais c'est vrai que vous auriez pu au moins me le dire, que j'étais le seul célibataire du trio à présent.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Je serais sortit avec d'autre gens, plutôt qu'avec un vieux couple ! Dit-il moqueur, avant d'entrer dans le pub, en leur tirant la langue.

« -Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça ! S'offusqua Chen en le rattrapant à l'intérieur.

…

L'endroit, assez grand, mais dont la surface avait été optimisée au maximum pour toujours plus de tables, n'était pas trop bondé, étant donné qu'il était encore tôt. C'est donc très facilement que Xiumin repéra leur ami Suho et quelques autres qui s'étaient déjà approprié une longue tablée et qu'il ouvrit la marche pour les rejoindre.

Chen lui emboîta alors le pas, suivit de près par Baekhyun. Et quand Xiumin passa sans encombre dans l'étroite allée entre les tables, tout comme Chen derrière lui, Baekhyun, lui, se retrouva brusquement bloqué, quand un gars se leva de sa place pour laisser sortir un de ses compagnons de table.

Lui rentrant malencontreusement dedans, l'autre se retourna alors vers lui, confus, avant de l'agripper par la hanche et faire faire une petite pirouette valsée à leur duo improvisé qui leur fit inter-changer leurs places dans l'étroite allée.

Rougissant, troublé, quand le gars lui avait décoché un sourire en coin de tombeur, Baekhyun lui sourit aussi et ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre.

Et pour Baekhyun qui rejoignait les autres, une chose était indéniable... Ce mec était vraiment beau... Pas un seul défaut de fabrication pour lui au moins et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait faire la différence entre la simple beauté et le top, sur cette planète, c'était bien lui. Ce gars était le top du Top, littéralement à couper le souffle !

Prenant place en bout de banquette, quand il atteignit ses amis, Baekhyun se put alors s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table du bel inconnu qui se trouvait à quelques mètres face à lui, de l'autre coté de l'allée. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais ne se souvenait pas où... Et peut-être que son regard avait été insistant, car au bout d'un moment, le mec se tourna vers lui aussi et lui sourit.

La logique aurait alors été de détourner la tête et de faire l'air de rien... c'est ce qu'il aurait fait d'habitude... mais au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, fut de lui rendre son sourire.

Timidement, soit ! Mais il lui rendit son sourire et ils entrèrent dans un petit jeu d'observation et de contemplation des plus agréables... Ce gars lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et c'était un pur plaisir de se sentir désiré par lui, il devait bien le reconnaître. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir accès à ce genre de beau gosse aujourd'hui ?

../..

 **3ème PARTIE**

../..

Puis au bout d'un temps que Baekhyun aurait été incapable de chiffrer, leur jeu d'observation fut interrompu par un serveur qui se posta à la table de son appétissant vis-a-vis qu'il perdit de vue et Baekhyun reporta son attention sur ses compagnons de sortie.

Mais malgré ses efforts pour pouvoir entrer dans leur conversation, il n'arriva même pas à comprendre de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

Son esprit était tourné ailleurs... son esprit avait envie de nouvelles sensations, son esprit avait envie de profiter du cadeau, de cette nouvelle vie qui lui était offerte et oublier l'idée que deux ans plus tôt... ce gars l'aurait probablement totalement ignoré... car après tout... deux ans plus tôt... il n'aurait, lui même, jamais osé regarder ce beau mec en face non plus...

Interrompu dans ses pensées, quand le serveur, qu'il n'avait pas vu approcher, lui tapota l'épaule, Baekhyun sursauta et releva les yeux sur lui, amusé.

« -Vous m'avez fait peur...

« -Pardon.

Le jeune homme lui sourit alors en inclinant la tête, confus et sans un mot de plus, lui tendit une serviette en papier pliée en quatre, avant de prendre congé de lui.

Fronçant le front, Baekhyun regarda ses compagnons de table, qui n'avaient rien remarqué, puis de nouveau le serveur qui s'éloignait, avant de reposer les yeux sur le mec de l'autre table... qui le regardait à nouveau et lui sourit en faisant un mouvement du menton en direction de la serviette en papier qu'il tenait toujours pliée entre ses doigts.

Intrigué, il la déplia alors, découvrant quelques mots écris au stylo bille :

 _ **« Est-ce qu'il y a une place pour moi dans ton lit ? »**_

 _« Wow ! »_

Le cœur de Baekhyun fit un bond de fou dans sa poitrine.

 _« Ce gars est direct ! Réfléchi, réfléchi vite ! »_

Et puis en fait...

 _« Pourquoi réfléchir ? Putain ce mec est sacrément bandant ! »_

Relevant les yeux sur le gars, quand il sentit son regard posé sur lui, dans l'attente d'une réponse, Baekhyun souffla doucement et finalement... acquiesça.

Se mordant la lèvre quand il comprit qu'il lui signifiait qu'en effet il y avait bel et bien une place pour lui dans son lit ce soir, le gars semblait attendre qu'il fasse le pas suivant et le cœur de Baekhyun se mit à battre encore plus vite.

Il ne connaissait pas ce mec et il venait littéralement de l'inviter chez lui pour s'envoyer en l'air !

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait ? Si ?

Et puis...

 _« Oh merde... J'ai envie de ce mec ! Allez ! »_

 _..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, s'excusant auprès de ses amis, en s'inventant une migraine soudaine, et les rassurant sur sa capacité à rentre seul, à pieds ou en taxi s'il le fallait, Baekhyun finit par se lever de sa place.

Accaparé par ses compagnons de table, l'autre ne le vit alors pas se préparer à partir et Baekhyun sourit en avançant dans sa direction.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour se débiner et adieu cette folie, mais au lieu de ça, le gars ne remarquant toujours pas son départ, Baekhyun passa près de lui en lui frôlant l'avant bras du bout des doigts lui faisant enfin relever la tête vers sa place vide.

Puis se retournant pour voir sa réaction, il le vit alors se tourner brusquement vers lui et c'est en marchant à reculons vers la sortie, qu'il le regarda ensuite jeter quelques billets sur la table et prendre congé de ses amis sans même leur dire au revoir.

Merde est ce que tout ça était vraiment réel ?

...

Sortant du pub, son futur partenaire à quelques centimètres derrière lui, Baekhyun trembla de la fraîcheur de l'air, pas tant dû au frais début de mois de mars, qu'à son corps littéralement en ébullition et prit encore quelques degrés, quand, stoppant sur le trottoir, l'autre se colla dans son dos, sa main droite se glissant immédiatement sur son ventre pour le presser contre lui.

« -Est ce que j'aurai droit à un prénom ?

« -Bien sûr je... je m'appelle Baekhyun... Dit-il en tournant la tête de coté pour le voir un peu.

« -Baekhyun...

« -Oui et toi ? Dit-il en rougissant.

« -Tu...

Puis le gars pencha la tête de coté pour mieux le voir, constatant le changement de couleur de ses pommettes et...

« -C'est la première fois que tu fais ça n'est ce pas ?

Tiquant, gêné, Baekhyun baissa la tête.

« - _Oui..._ Dit-il du bout des lèvres. _Tu... ça... c'est un problème ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?_

« -Hein ? Oh non, c'est pas ça. Dit-il en le faisant se retourner vers lui. Je me suis juste fait une fausse idée je... non si... je...

Puis il sourit et lui fit redresser la tête de son index sous son menton, avant de caresser l'angle de sa mâchoire du dos des doigts.

« -Je dirais que je suis plutôt flatté... Je m'appelle Jongin... et je suis très honoré de faire ta connaissance Baekhyun...

Rassuré, Baekhyun sourit.

Peu importait qu'il se soit fait de fausses idées sur lui aux premiers abords... car ce soir il avait justement envie d'être facile... et prendre son pied avec cette gravure de mode qui le dévorait des yeux... et semblait ne pas oser... l'embrasser...

Alors quitte à faire des folies de cette jeune nuit qui en promettait beaucoup, c'est en agrippant sa main droite à l'épaule de Jongin, qu'il s'approcha de lui et leva le menton, lèvres entrouvertes dans une invitation à se servir, que Jongin accepta sans hésitation.

Et à sa plus grande, mais surtout agréable surprise, le manque de sensibilité auquel il s'attendait, celui que lui avait annoncé son chirurgien, au niveau des zones érogènes de sa bouche, ne s'avéra pas si catastrophique qu'il se l'était imaginé... Et heureusement pour lui... car Jongin était tout en douceur...

Lui qui s'attendait à une prise de possession, un certain empressement, une certaine violence de la part d'un mec qui n'était là que pour se satisfaire de lui, le temps d'une happy hour ou d'une folle nuit, en était d'ailleurs tout émoustillé.

C'est donc avec douceur que Jongin caressa ses lèvres aux siennes et toujours avec autant de douceur qu'il s'invita dans sa bouche et Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser avec la même volupté.

Bordel si la nuit était de la même teinte que le baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager, elle promettait d'être inoubliable.

../..

 **4ème PARTIE**

../..

Puis Jongin quitta ses lèvres et ils se regardèrent, se jaugèrent, quelques secondes.

« - _Tu es venu comment ?_

Baekhyun pencha la tête, appréciant le délicat passage de son index sous sa lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il lui parlait tout bas et il sourit.

« -Je _suis venu en voiture avec des amis._

« - _OK. On va prendre la mienne alors._

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« - _D'accord oui, si tu veux..._

Jongin lui sourit alors à nouveau avant de reprendre délicatement possession de sa bouche et Baekhyun ne put en retenir un soupir de satisfaction.

Dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas rencontré autrement, il se serait très vite habitué à autant de délicatesse... ça lui changeait un peu des tocards de sa vie précédente...

Oh oui, il allait savourer chaque instant jusqu'à son départ...

...

Puis une question, un premier détail, qui prouvait dès lors, que cette soirée n'allait pas être celle à laquelle il s'attendait, mais le début de quelque chose...

Une question qui ne fut pas l'attendue _« Tu habites où ? »_ mais plutôt...

« -Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

« -Non. On avait prévu de grignoter ici, au pub.

« -Pareil pour moi... Allons manger un morceau quelque part... Tu veux ?

« -Heu... OK. Dit Baekhyun, prit au dépourvu.

« -Tu veux aller où ?

« -Quoi ? Demanda-t-il encore plus prit de court.

« -Qu'est ce que tu aimerais manger ?

« -Et bien... Kim Kang Dae fait le meilleur poulet frit du quartier.

« -Ne me dis pas qu'on a les même goûts culinaires...

« -Pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu adores le poulet frit ?

« -Oh merde. Tu me plais d'avantage à chaque seconde tu sais...

Rougissant, Baekhyun détourna la tête, flatté par ses mots.

« - _Et ça aussi, j'aime beaucoup._ Dit-il en caressant sa pommette colorée, du dos de son index.

« - _Arrête, c'est gênant, te moque pas de moi_. Dit Chuchota Baekhyun en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Jongin sourit.

« -J _e ne me moque pas de toi ! Mais OK, j'arrête_. Lui dit-il en lui faisant découvrir son visage. _Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. On va manger ?_

Baekhyun acquiesça, ne perdant pas son sourire. Ce gars lui plaisait de plus en plus à lui aussi...

Puis, comme elle était à deux pas, ils prirent la direction de la petite échoppe de poulet à pieds, marchant l'un près de l'autre, d'un pas tranquille.

…

.

...

Plus tard, assis à une table du petit restaurant, ils commandèrent alors, le même poulet frit au sésame, la même sauce aigre-douce, refusant d'une même voix, une paire de baguettes, réclamant, encore en cœur, des serviettes en papier, avant de se regarder avec de grands yeux et éclater de rire, devant leur synchronicité et leurs goûts communs.

Puis un petit jeu...

« -Ta couleur préférée ? Demanda Jongin.

« -Le blanc.

« -Comme moi.

« -Attends ! A moi ! Heu... la ville que tu rêves de visiter ?

« -Paris.

« -Pareil.

« -Le super héros que tu aimerais être ?

« -Iron Man.

« -Oh moi aussi. Ça doit être génial d'être Tony Stark.

« -Un groupe de rock ?

« -Linkin Park. Et l'album _« Minute to.._.

« - _..._ _t_ _o Midnight »_ ! Termina Baekhyun. Moi aussi c'est l'album que je préfère !

« -WOW !

Puis, Jongin se pencha vers lui, par dessus la table...

« - _Du soir ou du matin ?_ Poursuivit-il tout bas.

« - _Du matin._ Murmura Baekhyun en rougissant.

« - _Tu m'en vois ravi._ _Pour moi aussi a_ _u réveil, c'est sans conteste le meilleur moment pour célébrer les corps, même si faire l'amour reste divin à tout moment de la journée..._

« - _...et de la nuit..._ Termina Baekhyun, avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

« - _Oui... Mais est ce que je serai encore près de toi demain matin ?_

« - _J'espère bien..._

…

.

…

Une heure plus tard, Jongin se garait devant la maison de Baekhyun et ce dernier ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé tenter par sa proposition indécente.

Jongin était un garçon intéressant, gentil, amusant et d'une douceur à faire fondre.

Regardant le jeune homme faire le tour de la voiture pour le rejoindre sur le trottoir, il espérait qu'il soit aussi doux dans l'intimité... c'était bien sa seul infime crainte dans cette aventure.

Puis, voyant l'air étrange qu'avait prit son visage, Jongin fronça le front.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Parce que si c'est le cas, n'ai pas peur de me le dire surtout, je... ce n'est pas un problème. Promets moi juste qu'on se reverra, je veux une seconde chance de...

« - **Jongin !** Répéta Baekhyun, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu les deux premières fois.

« -Oui ? Pardon, je...

« -Donc... Non... et oui.

« -Non et oui ?

Baekhyun sourit.

« -Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis... et oui... j'aimerais aussi beaucoup qu'on se revoit... quand je t'aurai laissé repartir, bien entendu... Précisa-t-il en accrochant ses mains aux pans de sa veste en cuir, pour qu'il approche tout près.

« -Et si je n'ai plus envie de m'en aller ?

« -Et bien, ça tomberait très bien...

Prenant délicatement son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains, Jongin se pencha alors sur lui, s'emparant de sa bouche avec douceur, comme une promesse, celle de s'occuper de lui avec tendresse.

Puis, tandis qu'ils s'éternisaient sur le trottoir, ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais sans rompre le contact pour autant. Et c'est la main de Jongin glissée dans le bas de son dos, que Baekhyun l'invita à rejoindre la maison.

…

« -Tu vis dans cette grande maison ?

« -Oui c'est la maison de mes parents.

« -Tu vis chez tes parents ?

« -Non, c'était leur maison, mais mon père est mort d'un accident de chantier quand j'étais petit, je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu et ma mère s'est éteinte il y a cinq ans d'un cancer fulgurant...

« -Je suis désolé.

Baekhyun secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte.

« -Mon demi frère et moi devions la louer, mais j'ai été hospitalisé de long mois et du coup, ça ne s'est pas fait. Et donc, pour arrêter là les malheurs de ma vie, rassure toi, mon frère, lui, vit avec sa petite amie, à Incheon et je vis seul ici...

...

Refermant la porte derrière eux, Baekhyun alluma ensuite la lumière et Jongin se planta devant lui, sa main glissant dans son cou, son pouce caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire.

« -Pourquoi as-tu été hospitalisé si longtemps, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? S'inquiéta-t-il sincèrement, c'était flagrant sur son visage.

« -Une nuit, en revenant de chez mon frère, j'ai eut un très grave accident de voiture, j'ai faillit y passer... et... _c'était un autre moi même,_ _ne parlons pas de ça.._ _._ Se contenta-t-il de dire tout bas en baissant les yeux.

« -Excuse moi. Dit Jongin, lui faisant redresser la tête de ses deux mains. Je ne voulais pas faire remonter des souvenir douloureux, je... je te demande pardon.

Mais Baekhyun secoua encore la tête.

« -Ne t'excuse pas. Déjà, parce que tu n'y es pour rien... Dit-il dans un sourire. Et ensuite, parce que je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré Jongin. Finit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« -Moi aussi...

« -Du coup... Nous sommes bel et bien seuls... Où en étions nous ? Chuchota Baekhyun en ôtant ses chaussures avec les pieds.

« -Et bien... Commença Jongin en se déchaussant également. Je crois que tu étais sur le point de me montrer où se trouvait ton lit...

Baekhyun sourit, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et déroula ses bras d'autour de son cou afin de se saisir de sa main droite.

« -C'est par ici. Dit-il en entamant le chemin. Mémorise bien l'itinéraire surtout. On ne sait jamais... ça pourrait peut-être te resservir...

Jongin fit un sourire en coin.

Il était parfaitement conscient, qu'il réemprunterait ce chemin, c'était une certitude et se laissant emporter, il se dit qu'il avait eut de la chance que son pote Sehun l'oblige à sortir ce soir... et d'avoir cédé.

…

Puis, une fois sa chambre atteinte, le cœur comme fou, Baekhyun stoppa près de son lit, avant de lâcher la main de Jongin et se tourner vers lui en ôtant sa veste.

Ce geste donna alors le top départ de la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Une nuit de débauche... soit ! Mais une nuit de sexe jouissive et satisfaisante à souhait. Une nuit parfaite. Offrant son corps, sans la moindre retenue, à cet inconnu qui ne l'était plus autant que quelques heure auparavant. Une nuit d'amour... elles avaient été si rare sur son parcours. Baiser, ça oui, il avait connu et il y avait prit du plaisir... heureusement... mais faire l'amour ça lui était arrivé si rarement que... non... en fait jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'amour comme ça avant Jongin, durant cette nuit merveilleuse, qui resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

...

Puis au petit matin, c'est fourbus et grisés de plaisir comme jamais dans leurs vies, qu'ils se glissèrent sous une douche à peine chaude, caressant encore, sans s'en lasser, le corps de l'autre, qu'ils connaissaient à présent par cœur.

...

Et tandis que le jour pointait le bout de son nez, de retour près du lit, Baekhyun invita timidement Jongin à rester et ce dernier accepta sans hésiter une seconde.

Se blottissant dans ses bras, sous les draps, Baekhyun s'endormit alors avec sérénité, tandis que Jongin en faisait de même, le serrant contre lui, envahit par une étrange sensation d'accomplissement, comme s'il avait atteint un but qu'il avait toujours inconsciemment cherché...

Mais ils ne se doutaient pas un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre, qu'en se couchant ensemble, plutôt que de se séparer, ce matin là, leur vie à deux venait de débuter.

../..

 **5ème PARTIE**

../..

Dans la matinée, le premier à rouvrir les yeux, fut Baekhyun, il avait trop chaud et mit une seconde à se rappeler à qui appartenait ce torse contre lequel il dormait.

Jongin...

Souriant, il referma alors les yeux pour se rendormir et profiter encore un peu, mais il avait vraiment trop chaud et se disant que Jongin ne s'en offusquerait pas, c'est à la recherche d'une surface fraîche sur le matelas, qu'il pivota, roulant sur lui même, pour se retrouver sur le ventre et enlacer le deuxième oreiller de ses bras, avant de se rendormir.

Mais quand il fut satisfait de sa migration, le corps de Jongin, lui, se retrouva saisit d'un frisson de perdre le contact avec le sien et ce dernier se réveilla à son tour.

Il eut alors un instant de réflexion quand il ne reconnu pas son plafond au dessus de lui. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne se réveillait le lendemain matin dans le lit de ses conquêtes, tout au plus très tôt, quand il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, avant de s'en aller et c'est avec un grand sourire, qu'il se remémora la nuit passée et Baekhyun qui était la raison de cette infraction à ses propres règles.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de le quitter.

Il avait eu envie de rester près de lui et égoïstement, le désir que plus jamais aucun autre, après lui, n'ai droit à ses faveurs. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouvait auprès d'un mec qu'il avait envie de garder pour lui tout seul. Et c'était bon, se dit-il en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

Puis, tournant la tête vers son voisin de lit, qui s'était éloigné de lui, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, bouffé d'envie de le toucher.

Allongé sur le ventre, son oreiller serré dans ses bras, le visage tourné de l'autre coté, la respiration calme, il semblait parfaitement paisible... il était beau...

N'y résistant alors pas, pivotant vers lui, Jongin déposa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et la fit glisser en une caresse sur ses omoplates, le temps d'un léger allé-retour sur le haut de son dos et Baekhyun en lâcha un soupir d'aise, avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Ses joues étaient rosies et il sourit timidement.

« - _Salut._ Chuchota-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui passait devant les yeux.

Quittant son regard, Jongin posa alors ses yeux sur sa main restée sur son épaule.

« - _Salut._ Répondit-il en faisant dévaler ses doigts tout le long de son dos.

Repoussant en même temps, le drap le recouvrant, il eut alors la satisfaction de le voir onduler sous ses caresses et quand, poussant le geste jusqu'à ses fesses, il replanta son regard dans le sien, Baekhyun tourna à nouveau son corps vers lui, pour se soulager de l'inconfort de son érection matinale d'ores et déjà aggravée pas ses soins.

Et quand Jongin s'apprêta à le repousser sur le dos, afin de le recouvrir de son corps affamé de lui, c'est Baekhyun qui l'incita le premier à s'allonger, le faisant râler de plaisir, quand il ondula à nouveau, contre lui et que leurs bassins se rencontrèrent.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors profondement, soupirant de désir, de ce besoin de soulagement qui possédait à présent leurs corps à peine sortis du sommeil.

Puis Baekhyun quitta sa bouche, plongeant contre sa gorge, couvrant sa peau brûlante, de baisers humides, rafraîchis par son souffle sur sa peau, poursuivant sur son ventre, avant de disparaître sous les draps.

Un nouveau râle, plus bestial, échappa alors à Jongin, quand son sexe pénétra sans la bouche de son partenaire et il se laissa envahir par le plaisir divin que lui procurait cette gâterie matinale sur son corps en éveil et cette brûlante chaleur que pouvait offrir la bouche d'un amant talentueux.

Toutefois, son plaisir grimpant vite, il finit tout de même par se redresser en position assise, ôtant le drap recouvrant la tête de Baekhyun pour le faire stopper.

Se laissant faire, quand il l'incita à se redresser à son tour, de ses mains de chaque coté de son cou, Baekhyun embrassa ses lèvres, avant de sucer sensuellement sa langue que Jongin darda dans sa bouche.

Puis un genou de chaque coté de ses hanches, c'est sans interrompre leur jeu de bouche indécent que Baekhyun enroula son bras gauche autour du cou de Jongin, avant d'amener son autre main dans son propre dos.

Se saisissant alors du sexe de son partenaire, qui piaffait sous ses fesses, il le guida vers son intimité et ne perdit pas une seconde, avant de l'introduire lentement en lui.

Gémissant, il quitta alors sa bouche et ils se regardèrent, tandis qu'il s'empalait sur sa chair, le corps couvert de frissons. Puis fermant les yeux, saisit d'un pic de plaisir, Baekhyun rejeta la tête en arrière, quand Jongin, donna un coup de bassin en avant qui le fit pénétrer en son corps jusqu'à la garde.

Râlant lui aussi, ses mains agrippées à ses hanches, il l'immobilisa alors, appréciant cet instant enserré en son corps, qui acceptait son intrusion et s'adaptait à sa présence à présent familière.

Essoufflé, Baekhyun redressa la tête. Le surplombant légèrement, il enfouit ensuite les doigts de ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête pour la lui faire relever, prenant possession de sa bouche dans un grognement de plaisir, tandis qu'il se mettait à bouger.

...

Caressant ses hanches, ses fesses, son corps ondulant sous ses doigts, Jongin se dit alors que le Baekhyun rougissant sur qui il avait flashé au premier regard, qui l'avait fait chavirer en l'espace de quelques heures de flirt innocents, du pub jusqu'à chez lui et mourir de plaisir durant la nuit, lui plaisait d'avantage à chaque seconde et que si ça continuait comme ça, il allait s'y attacher sérieusement... Peut-être pas jusqu'à en tomber amoureux, il ne savait pas trop comment faire ça, mais faire un petit bout de chemin avec lui, jusqu'à ce que Baekhyun se lasse de sa présence...

...

L'enserrant dans ses bras, en l'immobilisant par la même occasion, Jongin interrompit leur baiser afin d'éviter une douloureuse collision de leurs dents, quand il fit basculer leur duo sur le coté.

Puis roulant pour le surplomber, il ré-initia le mouvement, investissant lascivement son corps en de longs allés-retours, ponctués de coups de bassin, profonds, qui, il le savait maintenant, rendaient Baekhyun dingue.

Pour toujours plus de plaisir à lui donner, se saisissant de son membre en souffrance entre leurs corps, il s'appliqua ensuite à le masturber, désynchronisant son geste à ses coups de reins pour rendre son partenaire encore plus fou. Et quand il sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps lui-même, c'est satisfait qu'il se délecta de la vision de Baekhyun, qui, le dos cambré à l'extrême, tordu de plaisir, jouit bruyamment, le faisant venir à son tour.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors avidement, comme, encore affamés de l'autre, roulant sur le lit pour se retrouver de coté, ils finirent par s'interrompre, s'observant, essoufflés, avant de se sourire et s'embrasser à nouveau, longuement... amoureusement... conscients en cet instant, tous deux, qu'il se passait quelque chose de bon en eux.

Premiers symptômes d'un amour naissant, l'embryon d'un amour indestructible qui les posséderait bientôt.

Mais pour l'heure, s'interrompant encore, ils soufflèrent doucement pour faire redescendre cette chose folle qui faisait paniquer leurs cœurs et qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à contrôler.

Puis Baekhyun posa sa main sur la joue de Jongin, caressant sa pommette de son pouce et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - _Est-ce que je peux espérer te garder pour moi un moment ?_ Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, le visage en feu. _J'ai pas envie de te laisser t'en aller Jongin..._

Prenant sa main sur son visage, Jongin l'amena à sa bouche, embrassant ses doigts, avant de les entrecroiser aux siens, tandis que son cœur venait de faire un violent bond dans sa poitrine.

« - _Combien de temps penses tu pouvoir me supporter avant de te lasser de moi ?_

« - _Ça dépend... Faisons une période d'essai... Dix ans ça te convient ?_

« - _C'est court..._

« - _Saurais tu te contenter de moi plus longtemps ?_

« - _Sans problème..._ Dit Jongin en caressant ses lèvres des siennes.

Baekhyun sourit.

« - _Marché conclu alors ?_

« - _Marché conclu !_

« - _Génial..._ Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Puis il se moula d'avantage contre lui...

« - _Toutes mes félicitations Monsieur, vous venez d'entrer dans ma vie._

« - _Et vous dans la mienne... Bienvenue..._ Finit-il en investissant profondement sa bouche.

Ce baiser signant définitivement ce pacte, c'est par leurs corps qu'ils le célébrèrent alors, jusqu'à la jouissance libératrice et se rendormirent, encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés de plaisir.

...

Ils passèrent ensuite leur toute première journée à deux, tous les deux, n'ouvrant la porte à personne, ne répondant pas au téléphone, juste tous les deux... Ils avaient décidé de disparaître de la circulation !

Ils pouvaient bien se réserver ce jour, après tout le lendemain en serait un autre, alors celui-ci était à eux !

../..

 **6ème PARTIE**

../..

Ils passèrent donc cette fin d'hiver au chaud dans les bras de celui qui était à présent son petit ami.

Un couple né à la plus grande surprise générale de leurs amis qui n'avaient rien vu venir et découvert la chose une fois faite. Mais leurs sentiment naissants s'amplifièrent si vite, qu'au printemps, ils étaient officiellement amoureux fous et tout le monde le voyait.

Mais même si les choses était évidentes, elles n'avaient jamais été dites et c'est finalement Baekhyun qui cracha le morceau en premier.

…

Ça se passa un jour comme un autre... Un jour ou Baekhyun était allé acheter rapidement, des pâtisseries pour le dessert, de l'autre coté de la rue et qu'à son retour, il retrouva Jongin endormit dans le fauteuil où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il travaillait dans une société d'informatique et ne comptait plus ses heures pour obtenir une promotion à ce moment là et il sombrait souvent ainsi en rentrant du boulot.

C'est donc le visage orné d'un sourire compatissant, que Baekhyun s'assied sur l'accoudoir près de lui et passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de se pencher vers lui et embrasser sa tempe.

« - _Je t'aime._ Chuchota-t-il alors, se faisant, lui-même, monter les larmes aux yeux de s'entendre dire ça.

C'était venu si naturellement...

Puis, tandis qu'il allait se lever pour aller préparer le repas, quelque peu troublé, Jongin, réveillé, se saisit de son poignet et le fit basculer sur lui, avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras, sa main caressant sa nuque.

« -Jongin qu'est ce qu'..

« -Je t'aime aussi Baekhyun. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Baekhyun sourit. A nouveau traversé par l'émotion ressentit précédemment. C'était vraiment aussi bon à entendre, qu'à dire... sinon plus...

Merde. Est-ce que la loi autorisait d'être si heureux ?

…

.

…

Mais un jour, le bonheur en prit violemment un coup, quand vint une douleur inattendue...

Invités tous les deux chez Chen et Xiumin qui pendaient la crémaillère de leur premier « chez eux » commun, Xiumin leur annonça, qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas garder ce nouvel appartement, car il venait de perdre son emploi au collège, où il était professeur de chinois.

« -T'as été viré ? S'exclama Baekhyun. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« -J'ai fait une connerie. Je suis passé en Conseil disciplinaire... une véritable inquisition, je... et j'ai perdu. J'ai été viré avec interdiction totale d'enseigner à nouveau dans un établissement scolaire de Séoul.

« -Merde ! Qu'as tu fait de si grave pour mériter une telle condamnation ?

« -J'ai giflé un élève.

« - Non ! Intervint Chen. Il a giflé LE mauvais élève.

« -Oui.

« -Le mauvais élève ? S'étonna Jongin. Dans quel sens ?

« -Dans le sens fils du directeur.

« -Oh.

« -Un élève exemplaire, studieux et méritant. Continua Xiumin. Je me disais que tout prof aimerait avoir un élève comme lui. Mais le mois dernier, je le félicite d'une copie parfaite après un cours et il me dit qu'il aimerait être professeur. Alors moi, je suis content et je lui dit _« Oh ! Professeur de chinois comme moi ? »_ Et là, son visage devient haineux et il me dit _« Non, je ne serai jamais comme vous, je ne suis pas une sale pédale ! »_ Et je l'ai giflé... je l'ai giflé, c'est partit tout seul... Et me voilà sans emploi et grillé à vie par le très influent père du gamin.

« -J'aurais fait pareil. Dit Chen.

« - _L'homophobie est vraiment un fléau._ Dit Baekhyun du bout des lèvres.

« -C'est vrai. Poursuivit Xiumin. On a tous des exemples. Ce gamin n'a pas été le premier haineux à traverser ma vie.

« -Oh oui. Confirma Chen. On m'a même refusé un job, parce que dans mon curriculum vitae il y avait le _B_ _lue_ _L_ _agoon_... Bon... je pense que le patron m'y avait vu, sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose et je pense que ce gars était de ceux qui ne s'assument pas et du coup extrêmement homophobe par défense.

« -Ce sont peut-être les plus dangereux. Ajouta Xiumin.

« -Oui, carrément ! Confirma Baekhyun.

« -A voir ta tête j'ai l'impression que tu en as aussi été victime, je me trompe ? Dit Chen à Jongin, en le voyant quelque peu crispé et semblant mal à l'aise face au sujet de la conversation.

« -C'est vrai ? Tu as eu des soucis dans le genre ? Insista Baekhyun qui lui trouva aussi un air étrange.

« - _Non. Je n'en ai pas été victime, non, je... j'ai plutôt été le bourreau..._ _j'étais de ceux là..._

« -Bourreau est peut-être un terme peu fort. Dit Chen.

« - _Non pas pour moi, au contraire, il me va comme un gant._

« -Comment ça ? Questionna Baekhyun.

Hésitant à répondre, Jongin les regarda un à un et finit par se lancer, malgré ses réticences.

« - _C'était à l'époque du lycée..._

Le cœur de Baekhyun fit un bond.

« - _... et j'ai fait des choses... dont je ne suis pas fier, je peux vous le garantir..._

« -A ce point là ? S'étonna Chen.

« - _J'étais une terreur..._ _à l'époque j'avais les_ _cheveux longs, décolorés, je me faisais appeler Kai et... j'_ _étais un_ _immonde_ _imbécile_ _..._

Tiquant violemment Baekhyun ouvrit de grands yeux... c'est le déclic. Il sait pourquoi il avait eut l'impression de le reconnaître, le jour de leur rencontre... C'est parce que c'était le cas.

« - _...je regrette tellement aujourd'hui... Je culpabilise encore pour certaines horreurs que j'ai fait subir à certains... surtout un pauvre gars... un certain Park à qui j'ai fait les pire choses..._

Décomposé, Baekhyun sentit son cœur se flétrir de douleur, mais Jongin poursuivit.

« -... _J_ _e_ _me demande souvent ce qu'il est devenu._ _L_ _a dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, il avait fait une tentative de suicide e_ _t_ _j'ai été viré du lycée,_ _j'ai fini dans un pensionnat au Japon_ _..._ _j'espère qu'il est toujours en vie..._

Se tournant vivement vers Baekhyun, Xiumin qui venait de faire le rapprochement avec une autre histoire, le découvrit blême et aurait voulu stopper là cette conversation, mais Jongin avait ouvert la boite de son repentit, bouffé par un besoin de se confesser auprès d'eux et l'interrompre aurait été maladroit et impoli.

« - _... il n'était pas très beau et s'assumait en tant que gay,_ _ça me dépassait, ça_ _m_ _'enrageait._ _.. et avec le recule, je crois que j'étais tout simplement jaloux... je ne voulais pas m'avouer que je l'étais aussi et... j'étais en colère... je me suis vengé sur lui._

Abasourdit et son cœur compressé à en hurler, Baekhyun ne put alors retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue et Chen qui ne savait pas ce que Xiumin savait, s'en rendit compte.

« -Baekhyun, tu pleures ? Jongin ne t'en avait jamais parlé ? Dit-il, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui.

Livide, Baekhyun ne dit rien, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu émettre le moindre son, tant sa gorge était serrée.

« -Non. Souffla Jongin, en posant posa sa main sur son bras.

Et c'est dans un mouvement brusque, que Baekhyun se leva par réflexe et se sauva précipitamment de l'appartement... Jongin, que Xiumin n'avait pas pu retenir, derrière lui.

…

Mais quand Jongin atteignit la rue, Baekhyun avait disparu.

Le cherchant partout, rue après rue, il mit alors un moment à retrouver sa trace, mais finit par tomber sur lui, dans un square, à son plus grand soulagement.

Assis sur un banc sous un réverbère, il avait la tête baissée et Jongin s'approcha lentement de lui. Baekhyun était choqué par son passé, il le comprenait, mais espérait vraiment qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était plus le même.

S'asseyant alors près de lui, il ne dit pas un mot. Mais même sans relever les yeux sur lui, Baekhyun savait que c'était lui qui avait prit place à ses cotés et Jongin le vit se voûter d'avantage.

« -C'était il y a longtemps tu sais. Je ne suis plus ce gamin stupide. Dit-il alors.

« - _Je sais..._ Souffla Baekhyun.

« -Il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de moi à cause de ça, je... tu sais qui je suis, comment je suis, je...

« -Je sais oui, je n'ai pas peur de toi Jongin, j'ai... _je t'aime..._ Gémit-il avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

« -Qu'est ce... Je te demande pardon. Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, sentant Baekhyun se crisper. Je me rend compte que j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi...

Baekhyun secoua la tête contre son épaule et le repoussa doucement pour qu'il le lâche.

« -Jongin on... on était dans le même lycée. Dit-il tout bas.

« -Quoi ?

« -Je connais le Park dont tu parlais...

« -C'est vrai ? Tu sais, tu... c'était un ami à toi ?

Baekhyun ne répondit pas, tirant nerveusement sur ses manches.

« -Est-ce que tu le vois encore.

« -Quoi ?

« -Ce Park tu le...

« -Heu... non c'est...

« -Il est toujours à Séoul ?

« -Oui, non... Bafouilla-t-il. Enfin, je ne...

« -J'aurais tellement aimé m'excuser auprès de lui... je lui ai fait tellement de mal... mais tu le sais...

« -Oui...

« -... je ne suis plus le même.

« -Je sais aussi...

« -Tu m'en veux ? Dit-il en regardant ses mains.

Relevant la tête vers lui, Baekhyun l'observa une seconde.

Il aurait dû lui en vouloir, il aurait dû le haïr, le fuir, mais...

« -Non, je... je ne peux pas... c'est chamboulé dans ma tête, mais... je t'aime et ça passe au dessus de tout.

Jongin posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« - _Merci..._

« - _Je t'aime._ Répéta Baekhyun en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et c'est lâchant un sanglot de soulagement, tant il avait eut peur que Baekhyun l'éjecte définitivement de sa vie, que Jongin craqua, fondant en larme, comme un enfant.

../..

 **7ème PARTIE**

../..

Bien sûr, bien qu'il ait décidé de ne plus jamais aborder ce sujet, il fallut un temps d'adaptation à Baekhyun et Jongin vit bien que quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon d'être, avec lui.

Il se disait que peut-être il avait peur que le monstre ne réapparaisse et il s'efforçait à être toujours plus doux, plus tendre et attentionné, pour que plus jamais Baekhyun n'ait une mauvaise vision de lui.

Baekhyun, lui, se battait pour que son esprit ne mélange pas les deux personnages. Pour que sa mémoire finisse par faire la part des choses et sépare les deux entités, les deux histoires, afin de profiter de l'amour de son compagnon, Jongin, qui n'était pas le Kai d'antan. Que Kai était quelqu'un d'autre.

Et le temps faisant son œuvre, six mois plus tard, ils vivaient à nouveau comme avant et s'aimaient plus que jamais.

…

Toutefois, preuve était faite que les non-dits, finissent toujours par remonter à la surface et un jour, quelqu'un, à qui Baekhyun n'avait pas tout dit non plus, vint frapper à la porte.

…

C'était en octobre, en fin de journée. Un week-end qu'ils prévoyaient calme et crapuleux... comme tous leurs week-end.

Dix-neuf heures avaient sonnées, ils étaient tous deux affairés à préparer leur repas du soir et tandis que Baekhyun s'apprêtait à saler les quelques feuilles d'épinard qu'il venait d'égoutter, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

C'est donc, avec un grand sourire, qu'il alla vite dans l'entrée... et qu'il ouvrit la porte...

« -Baekhyun ! Tu es parti avec le sel !

...Jongin arrivant près de lui.

« - **Salut grand frère ! C'est moi !** S'exclama le visiteur enthousiaste en ouvrant grand les bras.

« -Chan...ChanYeol ? Qu'est-ce que...

« -Et oui, c'est moi ! Viens ici. Dit-il en l'attrappant pour le serrer contre lui. Tu m'as manqué Baekie.

Répondant à son étreinte, Baekhyun ferma les yeux. C'était bon de le revoir.

Mais une boule de stress venait de se loger solidement dans son estomac, le faisant grimacer.

Puis...

« -Bonsoir ! Dit la voix de Jongin dans son dos.

« -Bonsoir. Répondit ChanYeol en relâchant son frère pour serrer la main tendue vers lui. Nouveau petit ami ? Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

« -Pas si nouveau quand même ! S'amusa Jongin. Le petit frère ?

« -Le petit frère. Confirma ChanYeol.

« -Jongin.

« -ChanYeol.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

« -Moi de même, mais on se tutoie OK ?

« -OK... Baekhyun tu... Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Tu es tout pâle, tu te sens pas bien ?

« -Merde Baekie, il a raison. Dit ChanYeol en posant son sac sur le sol. Tu es malade ?

« -Non. Souffla Baekhyun en s'efforçant de sourire. Non, je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir, tout à coup... ça fait longtemps...

« -Huit mois. Dit-il alors que Baekhyun retournait dans le salon et qu'il le suivait au coté de Jongin.

« -Mon Dieu tant que ça ?

« -Et oui ! Tu sais qu'il m'a fallut une seconde, quand tu as ouvert la porte, pour me souvenir... Je ne m'y fais pas. Tu n'es pas comme ça dans ma tête.

Jongin fronça le front et Baekhyun secoua la tête.

« -Tu as faim ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« -Une faim de loup.

« -Oh ! Intervint Jongin. Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de terminer de préparer le repas. Dit-il en récupérant le sel, que Baekhyun avait toujours à la main.

Ce dernier acquiesça alors et Jongin s'éclipsa, laissant les frères se retrouver tranquillement.

Ils devaient avoir des tas de choses à se raconter après tout ce temps sans se voir !

Huit mois ? Ça faisait presque autant de temps que Baekhyun et lui étaient ensemble... il était temps qu'il rencontre son frère !

…

Observant Jongin s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret, Baekhyun sourit. Il était vraiment parfait...

...

« -Il vit ici ? Demanda ChanYeol, le sortant de sa rêverie. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

« -Fin mars.

« -Sans déconner fin mars ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui ?

« -Je ne sais pas... pas de raison particulière. Et puis je t'aurais dit ça quand ? Tu ne me donnes pas non plus de nouvelles tu sais ! Comment va ta chère et tendre Dara ?

« -Dara va bien. Mais tu changes de sujet !

« -Oui. Dit-il dans un sourire plein de dents.

« -N'empêche qu'il est déjà installé ici !

« -Non, pas vraiment, il a son appartement. Comme ça quand on louera la maison de maman, si tu veux toujours le faire, j'irai vivre avec lui là bas.

« -Ah OK...

« -Oui il a un emploi, son appartement et non il n'est pas un profiteur venu squatter la maison.

« -Je ne pensais pas ça.

« -Mon œil.

« -Je fais attention à toi, tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même !

« -Non. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter. Mais comme tu le vois, je vais bien et Jongin est parfait.

« -Ça existe ça ?

« -De quoi ? Un mec parfait ?

« -Je croyais naïvement être le seul. Dit ChanYeol dans un grand sourire.

« -Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois.

« -Oui je n'ai pas changé. Toi par contre... tu es différent.

« -Arrête avec ça... quand vas-tu comprendre que c'est moi et que le passé ne doit plus exister !

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

« -Pour le bien de mon intégrité psychologique. Pour moi ! C'est beaucoup demander ? L'ancien moi n'existe plus. Et le fait que tu gardes les anciennes photos, ne t'aide pas à faire le deuil... normalement... j'ai accepté, mais tu sais que les psy ont catégoriquement dit de tout détruire.

« -Mais ce sont des souvenirs !

« -Je m'en fiche ! Lui ! Dit-il en se montrant du doigt. C'est moi ! L'autre est mort ! Et donc oui, j'ai peut-être changé. Mais je me suis juste adapté à ce que j'ai reçu, la vie est tellement plus facile pour moi aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Elle est douce et... belle... Est ce que tu comprends ? Il faut que tu t'adaptes, car l'autre ne reviendra jamais. Et je préférerais que tu sois heureux pour moi, plutôt que critique, car, je te jure que si on me proposais de revenir en arrière je dirais non. Aujourd'hui je peux dire que … j'aime ma vie... et c'est bon à vivre.

« -Tant mieux. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

« -Je le suis.

« -J'imagine qu'il y est pour quelque chose.

« -Jongin ?

ChanYeol acquiesça.

« -Oui il est le principal responsable de mon bonheur en effet. Je l'aime et... il m'aime aussi... Nous sommes heureux tous les deux.

« -Alors je suis heureux aussi.

Baekhyun sourit, les yeux brillants.

« -Tu ne vas pas pleurer, si ? S'inquiéta ChanYeol.

« -Mais non. Dit Baekhyun en clignant rapidement des yeux, la tête détournée.

Puis Jongin passa la tête à la porte du salon où ils étaient.

« -Le repas sera prêt dans cinq minutes ! On va pouvoir passer à table.

Tous deux acquiescèrent et Jongin disparu à nouveau.

« -Je vais me changer rapidement. Dit ChanYeol en se levant. Ma chambre est toujours ma chambre ?

« -Bien sûr. Dit Baekhyun en le regardant déjà s'éloigner. Mais les meubles sont drapés, si tu m'avais prévenu j'aurai aéré.

« -C'est pas grave Baekie.

« -Tu n'auras qu'à mettre les draps de protection dans la buanderie.

« -OK. A tout de suite.

ChanYeol disparu de sa vue et il se leva, pour rejoindre son compagnon dans la cuisine.

…

.

...

Jongin remplissait des petit bols de riz parfumé et Baekhyun, enroula ses bras autour de lui, se collant sans un mot dans son dos.

« -Qu'as tu fait de ton petit frère ?

« -Il est allé se changer dans sa chambre.

« -Il a l'air sympathique.

« -Il l'est...

« -Je suis content de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un de ta famille.

« -Je n'ai que lui, tu sais... je n'ai du coup pas grand monde à te présenter, la famille du coté de son père ne nous a jamais accepté, ma mère et moi...

« -Excuse moi, je me suis mal exprimé... Dit Jongin en se retournant dans l'anneau de ses bras. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je suis mal placé pour reprocher quoi que ce soit. Coté famille, à part deux de mes sœurs que tu as vu l'espace d'une heure dans un bar, le mois dernier je ne t'ai présenté personne non plus.

« -C'est normal, le Japon ce n'est pas la porte à coté.

« -Moi je dirais que le fait qu'ils rejettent totalement mon choix de vie les éloigne d'avantage et ça m'arrange ! Dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Baekhyun plissa les yeux en le regardant.

« -Une jupette plus huit litres de maquillage et je suis sûr que je ferais une petite amie acceptable et présentable à des parents récalcitrants, j'ai un pote chinois cosplayer qui fait des miracles sur lui même et son petit ami !

« -Hors de question. Dit Jongin en posant ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, avant d'embrasser sa bouche. C'est toi, comme tu es et comme je t'aime ou rien du tout.

Baekhyun sourit en s'empourprant légèrement et Jongin l'embrassa à nouveau.

« - _Merde, notre week-end crapuleux..._ Chuchota Baekhyun contre sa bouche.

« - _Quoi ?_

« - _Avec l'arrivée impromptue de Chan, i_ _l est quelque peu compromis..._

« - _La semaine prochaine je suis en_ _congé_ _s... je te jure de rattraper ça..._

« - _C'est vrai ?_ Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Jongin sourit contre sa bouche et Baekhyun embrassa ses lèvres.

« - _Oui c'est vrai, p_ _réviens tes amis,_ _car_ _à compt_ _er_ _de vendredi prochain et jusqu'au dimanche, dix jours plus tard..._ _tu seras beaucoup trop occupé_ _avec moi,_ _pour sortir_ _avec eux_ _..._

« - _Promet le..._

« - _Je te le promet..._

« - _Hmmm... J'ai hâte..._ Murmura-t-il avant d'investir sa bouche.

…

Puis s'interrompant avant de se faire surprendre par le frère dans une situation gênante, ils amenèrent les plats sur la table et ChanYeol arriva.

Tee-shirt et pantalon de survêtement, il s'était mis à l'aise et avait l'air d'un gamin.

« -Ce sont des fringues que tu avais laissé ici, ou tu achètes toujours exactement les mêmes vêtements depuis que tu es ado ? Se moqua gentiment Baekhyun, avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête, qui le fit marrer.

Les regardant chahuter, Jongin sourit. Lui qui avait trois sœurs, avait souvent regretté de ne pas avoir eut la chance d'avoir un frère. Plus jeune ou plus âgé que lui peu lui aurait importé, mais un frère, un complice, il aurait vraiment aimé.

Ensuite ils passèrent à table et l'ambiance bon enfant se maintint.

Et bien que Baekhyun soit sur le qui-vive aux moindres mots de son frère, Jongin ne remarqua rien et avait un bon feeling avec ChanYeol, qui l'appréciait lui aussi.

...

Puis vint le moment du café et c'est Baekhyun qui provoqua lui même ce qu'il craignait de voir arriver, en posant une simple question... dont la réponse prit un tournant inattendu.

« -Tu veux faire quoi demain ? Demanda-t-il à ChanYeol. Du shopping dans Gangnam ? A moins que tu aies prévu quelque chose ?

« -Non je n'ai rien de prévu, je suis juste venu te voir, mais tu sais à quoi je pense à chaque fois que je viens sur Séoul ?

« -Non, dis moi.

« -Depuis des années c'est la même chose qui me traverse l'esprit, je me dis que je pourrais croiser Kai et avoir enfin le plaisir de lui exploser sa gueule.

Baekhyun en resta bouche bée, sidéré par sa malchance et Jongin fronça le front.

 _« Kai ? Est ce que ChanYeol parle de moi ? »_ Se dit-il.

« -Pou-pourquoi ? Bafouilla-t-il. C'est qui ?

« -Une ordure. Lâcha ChanYeol en secouant la tête de dégoût.

« -Non ! Chan, s'il te plaît. Supplia Baekhyun tout à coup, pour qu'il se taise.

« -Pourquoi ? Je l'ai juré Baekie, tu te souviens ? _« Moi Park ChanYeol, je jure de passer ma vie à chercher vengeance »_ et ce jour là, je n'ai pas dit ça en l'air.

Et pour Jongin, c'est la confusion.

 _« Park ? Il est …. non, ça ne peut pas être lui, il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! »_

Mais...

« -Et je te le jure encore aujourd'hui Baekie, je te vengerai, j'..

« - **TAIS TOI !** Cria Baekhyun tout à coup.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Se tournant brusquement vers Baekhyun, Jongin le découvrit alors complètement décomposé. _« Non ! Pas ça ! »_

« -Te venger ? Gémit-il alors, la gorge serrée.

« -Oui. Répondit ChanYeol. Ce mec lui a fait les pires horreurs à l'époque du lycée ? Il t'as pas raconté son calvaire ? Il ét'..

Interrompu quand Baekhyun quitta précipitamment la table, ChanYeol secoua la tête.

« - **Baekhyun ?** Dit-il en le regardant fuir, tandis que Jongin restait figé, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« -Baek...Baekhyun s'appelait Park à l'époque du lycée ?

« -Oui. Il a reprit le nom de Byun, le nom de notre mère, quand nos parents ont divorcé. Mais au lycée il s'appelait Park en effet.

« - _Merde..._

« -Quoi ?

« - _Je... c'est moi..._ Gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« -Quoi ? Qui ?

Puis il comprit tout à coup.

« - **Putain ! T'es Kai ?** Dit-il en se levant brusquement, attrapant Jongin par le col de sa chemise pour le faire se lever de sa chaise, enragé.

Se laissant faire comme un pantin, Jongin se retrouva très vite sur ses pieds, avant que ChanYeol ne le colle violemment au mur près d'eux, lui décochant un coup de poing au visage, qu'il ne chercha pas à esquiver, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Puis, entendant un bruit sourd, Baekhyun, qui s'était réfugié dans la cuisine, revint dans le salon, inquiet et ne réfléchit pas une seconde, avant de se précipiter vers eux, afin d'interrompre ChanYeol.

« - **Arrête ! Arrête Chan ! S'il te plaît, laisse le..**

« - **Non ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu as oublié ?** Dit-il en lâchant le col de Jongin, quand Baekhyun le fit reculer plus loin.

Jongin s'écoula alors sur le sol, le visage tuméfié, ensanglanté et Baekhyun se précipita sur lui.

« -Jongin Jongin. Dit-il en n'osant pas toucher son visage abîmé.

« - _Baek..._

« -Mon Dieu tu...

« -J _e te demande pardon..._ Le coupa Jongin. Pardonne moi Baekhyun, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi... Dit-il en larmes.

« -Mais je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps...

« - **Quoi ?** S'exclama ChanYeol. **Tu savais ?**

« -Oui. Je sais depuis presque six mois déjà. Dit-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

« -Mais comment... Bordel ! Dois-je te rappeler tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Les passages à tabac, les humiliations, les insultes...

« -Non, c'est pas la peine. Dit-il en incitant Jongin à s'asseoir.

Agrippé à lui, Jongin enfouit alors son visage contre son épaule.

« -Il a raison. Dit-il. Comment peux-tu me pardonner quelque chose, que je ne me pardonne pas moi même ? Je suis tellement désolé.

« -Quand... quand j'ai su qui tu étais... c'était déjà trop tard, je... je t'aimais déjà trop pour faire marche arrière, j'ai préféré oublier... et continuer à t'aimer... Je t'aime trop pour... c'était un autre moi, c'était un autre toi, c'était... nous ne sommes plus ces lycéens Jongin, je...

Puis se tournant vers on frère il se passa la main sur le visage pour se décrisper.

« -Tu comprends ? Je l'aime ! Et j'aimerais que tu me comprennes. Il est aujourd'hui tout aussi important à ma vie, que tu l'es. S'il te plaît ChanYeol, comprends moi !

« -Non ! Non non non, je ne comprend pas ! Tu as peur de le quitter ? Il te frappe encore ?

« -Non ! S'offusqua Baekhyun. Bien sur que non, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je te dis que je l'aime et que je me fous du passé.

« -Et bien désolé, mais moi non... je ne peux pas. Dit ChanYeol en se saisissant de sa veste sur le dossier du canapé.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

« -Je m'en vais, je... non... je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

« -Tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ChanYeol ? Que je vais changer d'avis parce que tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu as raison, si ça ne te plaît pas, va-t-en ! Je ne te retiendrai pas. Car Jongin fait partie de ma vie aujourd'hui et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter si tu veux continuer d'en faire partie aussi.

Mais serrant les dents nerveusement, ChanYeol fixa Baekhyun quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de s'en aller en claquant la porte de la maison.

« -Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? C'est ton frère. Dit Jongin en relevant la tête de son épaule pour le regarder en face.

Les yeux brillants, Baekhyun lui sourit en posant sa main sur sa joue droite indemne, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tu méfiées.

« -Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et... parce qu'il reviendra. Dit-il dans un sourire... il a juste besoin d'un petit moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées...

« -Je te demande pardon. Dit-il dans une grimace de peine.

« -Jongin, tout ça c'est du passé.

…

.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aidant à se relever, Baekhyun guida Jongin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Soignant ses blessures à l'arcade et à la bouche avec concentration, il ne fit pas tout de suite attention au regard de Jongin posé sur lui, mais finit par froncer le front quand il s'en rendit compte.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jongin guida sa main jusqu'à lui, caressant les traits de son visage, quelque peu intrigué.

« -Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je me souvenais de toi physiquement... différent...

Amenant sa main à celle de Jongin, Baekhyun appuya d'avantage sa joue à sa paume, avant de la guider à sa bouche et embrasser ses doigts.

« -Chirurgie.

« -Tu as fait de la chirurgie esthétique ?

« -Non. Pas esthétique, réparatrice...

« -L'accident de voiture où tu as faillit mourir ?

« - _Oui._ Dit-il tout bas, en baissant la tête. Une collision frontale, j'ai été littéralement défiguré, les dégâts étaient monstrueux, il fallait tout reconstruire et... j'ai accepté de servir de cobaye... ils ont utilisé des techniques inexpérimentées sur l'homme, sur moi... je n'avais plus rien à perdre tu comprends ? Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

« -Je ne peux certainement pas imaginer à quel point tu as dû souffrir, mais je comprends parfaitement que tu aies accepté ça... et le résultat est...

Baekhyun sourit.

« -Très réussit hein ? Mais tout est faux...

« -Non.

« -Quoi ?

« -Tu es beau à l'intérieur, ce n'est que justice de t'avoir donné un emballage assortit.

Flatté, Baekhyun sourit et se sentit rougir quand Jongin caressa sa bouche du dos des doigts.

« -Tu n'es pas déçu de te rendre compte de qui je suis en réalité ?

« -Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de me plaindre, c'est toi qui se retrouve avec le monstre...

« -Ne dis pas ça...

« -C'est pourtant la vérité. Le mal que je t'ai fait... c'est impossible à pardonner une chose pareille !

« -C'est certain que si j'avais su que tu étais Kai, le jour de notre rencontre au pub, je t'aurais évité... Mais je serais passé à coté... de toi... le vrai toi ! Jongin ! Et soyons honnête, si tu avais su qui j'étais ce jour là, tu m'aurais fuit aussi. Pas à cause de mon ancien visage en plus, mais à cause de... de Kai, encore lui... parce que tu es bouffé de culpabilité !

« -Tu as certainement raison...

« -Le destin a été très malin finalement... parce qu'il est évident qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre toi et moi, non ?

Jongin ne répondit pas et Baekhyun pencha la tête, le front plissé, soucieux.

« -Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Dit-il les yeux brillants.

« -Oh mon dieu si ! Je t'aime à en crever. Dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains.

Baekhyun sourit, soulagé et Jongin embrassa son sourire.

« -Je suis ravi que tu aies été fait pour moi et je te demande pardon. Dit-il alors, sans le lâcher, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes.

« -Je suis aussi ravi que le destin t'ai fait pour moi. Répondit Baekhyun, le cœur gonflé de chaleur. Et je te pardonne...

Jongin sourit, avant de se crisper de la douleur provenant de sa lèvre inférieure éclatée et qu'il avait oublié.

« -Et moi je te demande pardon, pour ça. Dit Baekhyun en passant une compresse imbibée sur a plaie de sa bouche. J'aurais dû préparer le terrain depuis longtemps avec ChanYeol. En fait j'aurais du le faire tout de suite, dès que je l'ai su...

« -Ce n'est pas grave. Il l'a fait pour toi, ce n'est que justice et vraiment rien à coté de...

« -Chuuut... Dit-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise. Que dirais tu de reprendre notre vie normalement. Les épines qu'on avait tous les deux dans nos pieds sont maintenant ôtées... plus de secret... vivons comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé OK ?

Les yeux brillants, Jongin acquiesça alors et Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Par contre ... un dernier détail. Dit Baekhyun.

« -Oui lequel ?

« -Je n'ai jamais fait de tentative de suicide ! Ça sort d'où ça ?

« -Vraiment ? Mes parents, à l'époque... ils m'ont dit ça quand on a déménagé pour le Japon !

« -Sois rassuré, c'est faux, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de geste, ni même ce genre de pensées.

« -Ah... Tant mieux... Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« -Je t'aime Jongin et jamais rien ni personne ne pourra changer quelque chose à ça. Plus de culpabilité d'accord ?

« -D'accord... Dit Jongin, avant de faire fi de sa blessure à la lèvre et l'emporter dans un profond baiser, scellant leur accord.

…

.

...

Ils prirent ainsi un nouveau départ, propre et net de tout secret dérangeant.

Et leur amour, devenu plus sincère encore, s'en trouva décuplé.

ChanYeol, lui, ne revint pas sur ses paroles tout de suite.

Et il lui fallu le temps de quelques années pour se rendre compte combien Baekhyun était heureux avec Jongin et les sermons de sa compagne Dara pour comprendre qu'oublier le passé lui avait été plus que bénéfique. Qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à entretenir cette rancune, alors que le principal intéressé, la principale victime, avait accordé son pardon et confié son cœur à celui qui avait été son bourreau...

Alors un jour il frappa à la porte de la maison et c'est tous deux en sanglots que Baekhyun et lui, effondrèrent sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tant ils s'étaient manqués.

Dara et Jongin, derrière eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres d'enfin les voir se réconcilier, se rencontrèrent alors en vrai enfin et purent faire connaissance autrement qu'au téléphone... Sept ans étaient passés.

.

FIN.


End file.
